Lost Memories
by Sarmi
Summary: COMPLETED!!!! Allura is in a horrible accident. Who will help her Lotor or Keith??? Please review!!!! :P
1. Chapter 1

****

**DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Voltron, it all belongs to WEP.  Please don't sue me, I'm broke!**

****

****

****

**Lost Memories**

Part 1

Today was the day, the day he had planned for months, the day he was going to propose to her.  It was fitting for the occasion, since it was his birthday as well. It would be her greatest gift to him when she accepted, to share her life with him.  He hoped the ring he got her would be enough, he didn't have much to give her.  He would never have enough wealth or a grand status; all he had to give her was his undying love for her.

"Keith!  Hellloooo, Arus to Keith!" said Lance while waving his hand in front of Keith's face.

"Huh, what?" replied Keith, coming out of his daze.

"Where've you been?  In La La Land," laughed Lance.  "Besides, everyone's waiting for you in the rec room."

"Sorry, I'll be there in a couple of minutes," replied Keith and stuffed the ring box into his pocket.

"No, now!" demanded Lance.  "Come on or Allura will be mad at you, and you don't want that to happen, now do you?!"

"Okay, I get your point." Said Keith and walked out with Lance behind him.

He couldn't believe how nervous he was, he's never been this nervous.  Then again, what he was about to ask his true love would change his life in more ways than he could ever imagine.  At least half of the nervousness was lifted off his shoulders when King Alfor, Coran, and even Nanny herself, which had surprised him, had give him their blessing.  He thought he would have to fight tooth and nail with Nanny for a consent.  But now he just need to ask . . . 

"SURPRISE!!" yelled everyone and startled Keith in the process.  "Happy Birthday!"

"You didn't have to do this!" said Keith looking around the room to see Pidge, Hunk, Coran, Nanny, and Allura.

"But we wanted to," replied Pidge, "Happy Birthday Cap."

"Thanks Pidge," answered Keith.

"Yeah and a surprise was what you needed," said Hunk, "Happy Birthday!"

"Well, you definitely surprised me Hunk, thanks!" replied Keith.

"Besides, you've gotta have some fun in your miserable life," smirked Lance and raised his hands on the defensive by seeing Keith giving him The Look, "just kidding!  Happy Birthday!"

"I do have fun Lance, but my fun isn't what you like!" said Keith and looked at Allura, "then again, it's exactly what you like."

Allura walked over to him, slid her hands up his back, raised herself up, and ever so softly touched her lips with his then deepening the kiss.  She wanted to give him this kiss, a kiss full of love, commitment, and passion.  This was his birthday present from her; she didn't want to end the kiss but had to.

"Happy birthday Keith," said Allura and then whispered in his ear, "there's more where that come from."

"Thanks Ally," replied Keith a little dazed and shocked at her statement, while entwining his hands with hers.

"Since, you didn't want us to give you a dinner in your honor, we did the next best thing," said Nanny.

"You really didn't have to do this Nanny," replied Keith.

"I like to propose a toast," said Coran with a glass raised.  Everyone raised their glasses and waited for Coran to speak.

"Keith, you have helped us protect Arus.  For your commitment to your job, this planet, and the people of Arus, I would like to commend you on your efforts.  Thank you for all you have done for us.  And I wish you well on your future endeavors."

"Here, here!" everyone cheered, touched glasses, and sipped a drink.

"SPEECH!!!"  hollered Lance.  "Speech!"

"Speech!" exclaimed Keith.

"Yeah!" replied Lance.

"Fine, but a small one!" said Keith.  "Ummm, first of all, thank you Coran.  You can count on me to be committed to Arus and its people for the rest of my life . . . Which brings me to another topic."

Keith set down his glass, took a hold of Allura's hand, and led her to an open area.  Everyone knew what he was going to do, they had planned it with him, and Allura had no idea as to what was about to happen to her.  He took the glass out of her hand, set it down, and faced her to hold her small hands within his larger ones.  He reached into his pocket, brought out the box, and handed it to Allura.

"Open it," Keith said softly.

Looking into his eyes, she knew he was sincere.  She opened the box and saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.  ~Why is he giving me a present, when it's his birthday?~ she thought.  Her thought was answered when she saw Keith go down on bended knee and held her left hand, while she held the ring box in her right.

"Allura . . . ," said Keith, "I've rehearsed this time and time again, and yet those words aren't fitting now . . . I love you Allura . . . with all my heart, with all my soul, and with every fiber of my body.  I know I don't have much to give you, but you would you do me the honor and be my wife . . . Allura, Princess of Arus, daughter of King Alfor and Queen Aurora, will you marry me?"

Allura was crying tears of joy, she couldn't believe that this was happening to her.  Looking into his eyes, she could tell he was on the verge of tears as well.  It was hard to talk because she was shocked and surprised at his marriage proposal.  But she managed an audible reply.

"Yes," whispered Allura while crying, "yes, I will!"

Keith was relieved, excited, and overjoyed when he heard her consent.  Everyone in the room began to applaud, they knew that Keith and Allura were meant for each other.  Keith took the ring out of the box, and slid it onto her finger.  Standing he locked his lips on to hers, for what seemed like an eternity of passion.  Ending the kiss slowly, he embraced her.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear, "you've made me the happiest man in the universe."

"Oh!  My baby princess is getting married!" exclaimed Nanny as she took a hold to Allura's hand to inspect the ring Keith had given her.  The ring passed her approval and then said, "I'm setting everything up for a grand royal wedding."

"Nanny!  Let Keith and I talk about it first," sighed Allura.

"Alright Keith!" said Lance

"Don't get too cocky, you might not be the best man just yet," replied Keith.

"I'm hurt that . . . " retorted Lance but was cut off at the sound of the Castle alarm system.  The Voltron Force ran to the Control Room for details of what or who was attacking.  Pidge punched up the view screen.

"Looks like it's Lotor again!" said Allura.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and have no robeast," said Hunk.

"Hah, that'll be the day I become a monk!" smirked Lance.

"Alright team!  To the Lions!" ordered Keith.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On board Lotor's command ship, Lotor had been unusually happy, because he was finally going to get Allura.  His plan was foolproof, there was no way he was going to leave Arus without her.  She had taunted him for so long, but that damn space explorer always got in the way.  He would finally make her love him, no matter what it took, she would be his wife once the attack was over, and he had defeated Voltron.

"Sire, the Lions are attacking," said a robot guard.

"Return fire," ordered Lotor.  "Hagar this plan of yours better work!"

"But it will Prince Lotor," crackled Hagar, "my plan has already unfolded."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay team, Alpha 19 formation," ordered Keith.  "Lance you know what to do!"

"Indeed I do," replied Lance, "Hunk ready to plow the road!"

"Let's do it!" answered Hunk, "weapons armed and ready!"

Lance and Hunk fired all weapons to make a clear path for Black, Blue, and Green Lions to attack Lotor's command ship.  The three lions began to rip apart the ship piece by piece.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Launch the robeast!" ordered Lotor.

"Launching robeast," replied the guard as he activated the launching sequence and when Black Lion had torn through the ships' hull, sticking its head through the wall.

Lotor looked at the Black Lion, how he hated him, what he would love to do to that Captain besides killing him.  So many ways to torture him, but he needed to concentrate on getting Allura, HIS love, HIS bride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We need Voltron!" ordered Keith as he retreated from Lotor's ship.

Voltron stood proud and tall, ready to defend Arus once again.  Waiting for the robeast to make its first move.

"Boy, is he ugly!" said Pidge.

"No arguments from me!" said Allura.

"Keith, ugly has some major power on him," said Pidge.

"Hang on!" ordered Keith, "He's charging, get ready to throw him!"

Voltron threw the robeast away from the village and the castle.  It began to center its attack on the Blue Lion.  Allura kept trying to dodge the missiles and laser fire.  But to no avail, she couldn't dodge them all.

"Allura, keep trying to dodge them!" ordered Keith, "It's time to end this.  Form Blazing Sword!"

With a slice, the robeast broke in half, and exploded, ending the battle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I thought you told me that I would get Allura!" yelled Lotor, "you are useless witch!"

"Sire, you will indeed get Allura," replied Hagar, "my plan has unfolded, now you need to wait for the right time.  But at the moment I suggest that you retreat before Voltron comes to destroy us!"

"You do not tell me what to do witch!" yelled Lotor.  "Retreat and fire at Voltron!  I will have you Allura, I swear it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The battle was now over, but as Voltron sped to Lotor's command ship to finish it.  One last round of fire was shot at the Blue Lion as Lotor was retreating.

"Keith!!!" yelled Allura, "my interlocks are failing!"

"Hang on!" replied Keith.

"I'm falling, my controls aren't responding!" screamed Allura into the comm system.

"Allura!" screamed Keith and ordered, "Everyone disengage and somehow break Allura's fall!"

"KEITH!!!!!" screamed Allura as she saw the ground coming closer and closer every second, and then she fainted.

"ALLURA!!!!" yelled Keith as he saw her lion crash headfirst into the ground.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:**  Please read & review.  Tell me what y'all think.  No flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Voltron, it all belongs to WEP.  Please don't sue me, I'm broke!**

****

****

**"Lost Memories" **

Part 2

He didn't care how he landed, as long as he got down there to Allura.  Landing his lion next to hers, he jumped out, and ran to the Blue Lion.

"ALLURA" screamed Keith as he was opening the hatch door to her lion.

The cockpit of the Blue Lion was full of smoke with twisted metal everywhere.  It was hard for a frantic Keith to find her, but he finally did under some buried metal.  He was overwhelmed with nausea when he saw her, but suppressed it.  Her helmet had came off during impact, and had major head trauma.  He was afraid to touch her with all of the blood on her face and on the floor.  He finally snapped out of his shock and checked her for a pulse.  She barely had one; he wanted to get her out, but was fearful that if he did she would be paralyzed.

"Keith!" yelled Lance, "Coran sent a med team to these coordinates!"

"Tell them to hurry, she barely has a pulse!" hollered Keith.

"Can you get her out?" asked Lance.

"I could, but I'm afraid she's got a spinal cord injury," replied Keith.  "Get Hunk, we need to clear a path for the medics.  I'll start from this end."

Keith, Hunk, and Lance managed to clear a path in Allura's cockpit.  The med team arrived, once they finished the path, and began working on Allura to stabilize her for flight.  Lance and Hunk had to drag Keith out for the medics to have more room to do their job on Allura.  She had flat-lined several times, but each time was revived.  They finally were able to stabilize her vital signs enough to air lift her back to the castle.

"I'm sorry Captain," said a medic, "there's no room for you and she needs a doctor STAT!"

"What!" yelled Keith, "she's my fiancée for crying out loud!"

"Keith," coaxed Lance as he grabbed Keith's arm and pulled him aside, "just fly back to the castle in your Lion.  They need to leave now and there's no time for arguments.  We'll take care of everything here."

Keith didn't have a chance to argue his point when he saw the air unit lift off and fly towards the castle.  He jumped into his lion and flew back as fast as Black Lion could take him.  He had gotten to the medical wing too late, he couldn't find her, and he had no idea where she was.  Luckily for him, Dr. Gorma's nurse saw him and updated him on Allura's condition.

"Right now, Princess Allura is in stable but critical condition," explained the nurse.  "She has multiple head fractures and Dr. Gorma is attempting to relieve the fluid pressure around her brain."

"Will she live?"  asked Keith, horrified at himself for even thinking it.

"I don't know," answered the nurse, "Dr. Gorma will talk to you and Coran as soon as he is finished operating on Princess Allura.  There's nothing you can do right now, except pray for her.  It's up to her to decide if she wants to live or not.  Please just have a seat and wait, there's coffee just around the corner."

Keith took the nurses' advice and sat down to wait.  Wait, that was all he had to do, but it was so hard to.  Then he saw him come around that corner with coffee in hand.  He wondered how much Coran hated him now, now that Allura, their Allura could die at any moment.

"Coffee?" asked Coran as he handed Keith a cup.

"Thanks," Keith said dryly and setting the cup aside.  

There was a long awkward silence between the two until Coran spoke up, "It's not your fault Keith."

He couldn't believe how calm Coran was, and couldn't understand why Coran didn't blame him.  Why didn't he, why couldn't Coran blame him.  It would be so easy to, God knows he's endured more than this.  All Keith could do was repeat that statement over and over again like a madman.  He had expected Coran to blame for everything, he knew he could deal with it, but he couldn't deal with it not being his fault.

Coran saw this young man, a Captain and the future King of Arus, breakdown.  He felt sorry for him, for what must be going through his mind.  Keith's hands were covering his face, elbows on his knees, and all he saw of him were intermitted teardrops falling, from his bowed head, to the floor.  He outstretched his arm and placed his hand on Keith's shoulder, letting him know that he's not alone.  Coran knew that Keith needed to hear that it wasn't his fault, or he would be blaming himself for the rest of his life.

~Why can't he let me blame myself for this, it's my fault!"~ he thought as he felt Coran's comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault," said Coran, "you did all you could at the moment.  Let's just pray that Allura pulls through."

"Where's Nanny?  Has she heard?" asked Keith, trying to calm down.

"She's preparing Allura's room, which is down the hall.  And yes . . . she knows." Coran replied dryly.  "Although, I don't know how she is dealing with the news."

"You!" yelled Nanny as Keith and Coran looked up to see a furious Nanny.  "You, you call yourself a soldier when she's in there suffering.  Why weren't you there?!"

"Nanny, calm down," coaxed Coran, "just calm down."  

Nanny saw Keith breakdown again when she blamed him for Allura's accident.  First she was pleased to see him hurting, but her instincts kicked in to comfort him.

"Keith, please, I'm sorry," whispered a crying Nanny with her arm around his shoulders, "it's not you fault, no one is to blame.  Would Allura blame you for what has happened?  No, no she wouldn't.  She loves you Keith."

"I . . . I need some air.  Excuse me." Said Keith and left to enter Allura's empty medical room.

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were running down the halls in the medical wing.  All of them with questions to be answered.

"How is she," asked Lance.

"We don't know," replied Coran.

"Where's Keith," asked Hunk.

"He's in Allura's room, down the hall," said Nanny with tears in her eyes, "let him be, he needs to sort things out."

"Does anyone know anything?" asked Pidge.

"I'm sorry Pidge," replied Coran, "Dr. Gorma hasn't finished operating on Allura yet."

Lance decided to leave the group in search of Keith.  Finding him in Allura's room, yet to be occupied, staring out onto the stars.  He stopped at the edge of the bed and looked Keith over, he was a complete wreck.

"How are you holding up?" asked Lance, careful not to push the wrong buttons.

"I'm doing the best I can," replied Keith, "I'll be out of here in a few minutes, I just want to be alone for awhile."

Lance complied with his request and left him to return to the waiting area with Coran, Nanny, Pidge, and Hunk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By sunrise, there was some news, since the accident, on Allura's condition.  Keith began to pace, wondering when Dr. Gorma was going to talk to them.  Keith could have sworn he saw something go into Allura's room, but was too tired and worried to do anything about it.

"I'm sorry for keeping you on edge for so long," said Dr. Gorma donning a surgical gown.  "First of all, Allura is stable but is still considered to be in critical condition.  The swelling around her brain has stopped and is now returning back to normal.  She has six different skull fractures, a few broken ribs, and is badly bruised.  Right now she is in coma, and I don't know when she will wake.  If she does wake, then we will find out how much damage to her brain was sustained.  Until then I won't know anything."

"Can we see her?" asked Pidge.

"Yes, but one at a time," replied Dr. Gorma.  "But I would like to warn you all, that you might not recognize her at first."

"If she does have brain damage . . .," asked Keith, "what . . . what will be different?"

"I don't know Keith," replied Dr. Gorma, "it can range from memory loss to being completely brain dead.  If you want to Keith, you can see her first."

"Thank you," replied Keith and followed Dr. Gorma to Allura's room.

"Talk to her," instructed Dr. Gorma, "it'll help you and her."

"How?" asked Keith in bewilderment.

"Talk to her as if she were awake," replied Dr. Gorma, "she can hear you.  Hearing your voice might help her come out of coma."

He entered her room, walked over to the bed, and looked at her sleeping so peacefully.  He was afraid, scared that if he touched her, she would hurt.  Part of her face was completely black and blue, an eye swollen, and part of her hair had been shaven off with a bandage around her head.  He noticed all of the tubes and wires connected to her to keep her alive.  One tube was in her mouth and connected to another one which helped her breathe.  An I-V was in her arm, wire patches connected to her chest kept monitor on her heartbeat.  The last thing he noticed was that Dr. Gorma and the nurses had left the engagement ring on.  That gave him hope, the hope that she would recover in time for their wedding, even though they hadn't set a date.  He sat beside her on the bed, took her hand into his, placed it on his leg, and covered her hand with his.

"Hi, Ally," Keith said softly and caressed a slightly bruised cheek with the back of his hand, "I love you . . . Dr. Gorma told me to talk to you as if you were awake and well, it's not easy . . . God Ally wake up . . . I need you."

Tears were beginning to form in his eyes again, and frustration was building within himself.  He didn't know what else to do and decided to move down into the chair next to her bed.  He laid his head down next to her hand and cried, crying tears of pain, frustration, and loneliness. 

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:**  Please read & review.  Tell me what y'all think.  No flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Voltron, it all belongs to WEP.  Please don't sue me, I'm broke!

"Lost Memories" 

Part 3

Three days came and went with no change in Allura's condition.  Sven was requested to return to Arus to pilot Blue Lion again until Allura's full recovery.  Keith had spent most of his time beside her, wanting to be there when she wakes.  He wanted to be the first thing she saw when she woke.  He slept beside her in a rollaway bed, after sleeping in a chair the first night.  Allura was looking better; the bruising had gone down, but not much.  Dr. Gorma mentioned that she could possibly wake at anytime, since her body was recuperating smoothly.

Lance had entered the room and asked, "Any change?"

"No," replied Keith in a chair next to the bed.

"Come on, let's go get some coffee," said Lance and placing his hand on Keith's shoulder, "you need to stretch you stiff muscles."

"Fine," said Keith and walked out with Lance.

While Lance and Keith were gone, Allura began to slowly awake.  First was the increase in her heart rate and pulse, which signaled to the nurses' station of a change.  Then were the subtle movement of her fingers and the fluttering of her eyelids.  By the time Keith and Lance had returned to the room, they noticed Dr. Gorma and a few nurses around the bed.

"What's going on!" hollered Keith and frantic for answers.

"Allura, before I take this tube out, I want you to inhale deeply," instructed Dr. Gorma, "and when it's coming out, I want you to blow hard until it's out. Understand."

Allura squeezed nurses' hand to show that she understood and did as she was told.

"Now that that's out, it will be hard to talk for awhile," explained Dr. Gorma.  "First of all, do you know where you are?"

"Uh . . . the medical wing of the Castle," croaked Allura, "although it looks rather different."

"What's your name?" asked Dr. Gorma.

"That's a silly question!" croaked Allura, "why Princess Allura of Arus, daughter of King Alfor and Queen Aurora.  What happened to me?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" asked Dr. Gorma.

"Just bits and pieces of . . .," croaked Allura, "being at different places.  Now, I want to know what is going on!"

"Just one more question, your Majesty," asked Dr. Gorma, "what is currently happening on Arus?"

"Zarkon is attacking us," croaked Allura, "and we are waiting for Galaxy Garrison to send help to us.  Now, I want to know what has happened to me!"

"Your help has arrived," replied Dr. Gorma, "about three years age.  Since then, you have piloted Blue Lion and are currently defending Arus from King Zarkon and Prince Lotor."

"You mean, we have Voltron!" croaked an astonished Allura, "And who is this Prince Lotor?"

"Princess Allura, all your questions will be answered shortly," said Dr. Gorma, "please excuse me so I may talk with Coran."

Dr. Gorma ushered an astounded Lance and Keith out of the room.  He saw Coran running down the hall to meet him.

"Alright, here's the situation.  Allura has amnesia," explained Dr. Gorma to Keith, Lance, and Coran.  "It might be temporary or permanent, other than that she's recovering from her other injuries nicely.  I like to keep her here until she fully recovers."

"Of course Alan," replied Coran, "what can we do to help her regain her memory?"

"Talk about the past three years," answered Dr. Gorma, "I hate to say this, but search her room for her journal.  That might help even more."

"What if she asks about the engagement ring on her hand?" asked Keith.

"Tell her the truth," replied Dr. Gorma, "don't hide anything from her.  But realize that she doesn't remember anything for the past three years.  Feelings, emotions, and memories of you two being together.  I suggest that Coran talk to her first, she at least remembers him.  If you will excuse me, I must tend to other patients."

"Keith, Alan is right," said Coran, "I should talk to her first.  She wouldn't remember you."

"Okay, but . . ." replied Keith but just couldn't ask him the favor that Coran knew he wanted fulfilled.

"If she asks about it Keith," answered Coran, "I will tell her the truth."

"Thank you," replied Keith and watched Coran leave to enter Allura's room.  He hoped he could talk to her soon, he wanted to see her so badly.

Coran quietly opened the door, stepped in, and saw Allura looking at her engagement ring.  He had a feeling that it would be the first question she would ask of him.

Allura was looking at the engagement ring on her hand, contemplating on who could have given it to her.  She hoped that Coran didn't force her into anything, but then again, why was she in the Medical Wing of the Castle.  If Coran had married her off to some jack-ass, son of a bitch, that just gets pleasure out of beating women.  Then she would have a long talk with that man, because she would not stand for it.  Then again, she just didn't remember anything.  ~Maybe that why my so-called fiancee beat me so badly that I wouldn't remember a thing!~ thought Allura.  Whatever the reason, Allura was extremely mad and wanted answers NOW!

"Hello Princess," spoke Coran.

"Coran," seethed Allura, "tell me that you didn't force me into an engagement to protect Arus, when I can very well do it on my own!"

"No, I did no such thing," replied Coran, "three days ago, Captain Keith asked you to marry him, and you consented."

"A captain?" replied an astonished Allura.  "But how did I end up here.  Tell me I didn't consent to a marriage with a man that beats women for pleasure."

"No! Your father, my he rest in peace, raised you better than that.  The reason you are in the Medical Wing is because three days ago Lotor attacked Arus," explained Coran then continued on when he saw Allura sigh with relief.  "Voltron prevailed in the battle but the robeast focused its attack on the Blue Lion, which you piloted.  Your lion wasn't able to stay connected with Voltron, it disconnected, and fell headfirst into the ground.  You had severe injuries and were in coma since then."

"Who is this Prince Lotor?" asked Allura.

"Prince Lotor is the son of King Zarkon," answered Coran.  "He has been attacking Arus for three years, since the death of Yurak."

"Coran, I would like to meet with the pilots of Voltron," asked Allura.

"Yes Princess," replied Coran as he walked out of the room and met Keith and Lance.

"How is she?" asked Keith, determined for answers.

"She's fine," replied Coran, "but has lost her memories of the last three years.  She has requested to meet with the Voltron Force."

"Alright Coran," replied Keith, "Lance round up Pidge, Hunk, and Sven."

"Got it!" replied Lance and hurried to accomplish the task at hand.

Minutes later the Voltron Force filed into Allura's room.  First was Hunk, Sven, Pidge, Lance, and then Keith.  Standing around her bed and seeing that Allura was resting.

"Uh Keith," whispered Lance, "maybe we should come back later.  She looks pretty peaceful now."

"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized Allura waking after hearing Lance, "please stay."

"We're sorry Allura . . ., I mean Princess," stammered Keith.

"That's quite all right I'm not one for formalities," replied Allura and twisting the engagement ring.  "What are you names and which Lion do each of you pilot?"

"I'm Hunk and pilot Yellow Lion."

"Pidge, Green Lion Princess."

"Sven, and piloting Blue Lion until you recover Princess."

"Lance here, my kitty is Red Lion."

"Captain Keith, Black Lion."

"Coran informed me of my predicament," said Allura, "I would like to know, from everyone, what was I like?"

"Oh boy, you'll be discharged before we're done!" remarked Lance and earning a laugh from everyone.

"Was I THAT bad?" asked Allura.

"No Princess," replied Pidge, "what Lance meant was that you've done so much in the past three years that . . . that it could take awhile."

"Oh.  I'm sorry for keeping you standing.  Please sit," said Allura and watching them find seats.  "So, where shall we start?"

They all recalled memories of her life with them.  The good time, the bad times, embarrassing moments, joyful moments, and their adventures.  But still the trip down memory lane did not help her regain her lost memories.  The memories she heard from them could only be described to her as stories.  She couldn't remember the emotions, the pictures in her mind, it seem so useless to her to try to remember.  Everything had been interrupted when the nurse entered the room and ushered everyone out but one at the persistence of Princess Allrua.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:**  Please read & review.  Tell me what y'all think.  No flames please.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Voltron, it all belongs to WEP.  Please don't sue me, I'm broke!

"Lost Memories" 

Part 4

"Nurse, I would like Captain Keith to stay," demanded Allura and eyeing the Captain.

"Your Majesty, you need your rest," replied the nurse looking for an agreement with Captain Keith.

"I know that," answered Allura, " but I want to talk with him more about my life . . . Please . . . just an hour."

"Alright Princess," conceded the nurse and seeing a grin on Captain Keith's face, "ONE hour."

"Thank you," replied Allura, and wondering why Keith had a huge grin on his face.

"Why am I smiling?" laughed Keith and seeing her nod yes, answered, "you are acting like the Allu . . . Princess I know."

"Um . . . Coran informed me that . . .," stated Allura while twisting the engagement ring, "that we are engaged."

"Yes . . . yes, we are," sighed Keith and taking a seat on the foot of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could remember," apologized Allura, "I'm so sorry . . . I . . ."

"It's not your fault," replied Keith placing a comforting hand on her ankle, "we'll get through this."

"I know, even though I don't remember anything," said Allura staring into his dark mysterious eyes, "for some reason I feel this connection with you."

"You have no idea how much that means to me to hear you say that," replied Keith staring into her deep blue eyes.  

Allura had begun to blush at his stare, she became uncomfortable and decided to change the topic a little.  "How did we fall in love?" asked Allura and anticipating the answer from him.

"Good question," laughed Keith and earning a laugh from her as well.  "There was never any one moment, it just gradually happened.  We became friends and over time we both felt something deeper than just friendship.  I guess what pushed us together was the fact that we both cared for each other more than we realized.  Though you always told me I was stubborn for making you wait, but I felt that I didn't deserve you."

"When did you realize that you loved me?" asked Allura wanting to know more about this man that she was going to marry.

"Um . . . the time that Lotor and Hagar had put a sleeping spell on you," answered Keith.  "We all thought, hell I thought, that you were dead.  But we later found out that it was one of Hagar's spells.  That was when I knew I had deeper feelings for you than just a physical attraction."

"Please tell me what I was like to you," asked Allura hoping he would answer her question.

"One time Nanny and Coran wanted to marry you off to a Royal Consort," replied Keith, "but you disagreed with them because you wanted a marriage out of love, not convenience."

"Who is this Prince Lotor?" asked Allura, " Coran only told me that he was King Zarkon's son."

"Prince Lotor . . . hum . . . there's not much you can say about him that is good," answered Keith but went on at the urging of Allura.  "Lotor is a constant threat to you and Arus, especially you.  Every chance he has he attempts to kidnap you.  If he succeeds he would give you a choice; your planet and people or you.  Lotor always tried to convince you with his wealth and power of the galaxy, but you weren't interested in that, you wanted love.  That was something he just couldn't understand.  There were a number of times that we, or I, had to rescue you from him.  But then again, you also saved out butts on a number of occasions as well."

"So you fell in love with me because you thought it was your job to!" snapped Allura seeing Keith's face turn from shock to confusion and crossed her arms over her chest.

"NO!" replied Keith quickly not knowing where that statement had come from then softly held her face in his hands, "Allura, I love you.  I always will love you.  I thought that I didn't deserve you but somehow changed that."

"I'm sorry . . . I . . . I just wish I could remember," cried Allura as Keith took her into his arms and held her.

"You will," replied Keith softly while running his hands through her long golden blonde hair.  "You will, I just have a feeling that you will."

"How . . . how did this Prince Lotor come to love me like that," sobbed Allura against Keith's chest.

"He saw you," Keith replied dryly.

"You mean he only loves me because of my physical appearance," said Allura while wiping away the tears from her face with Keith's help.

"Yes," replied Keith, "it's because of your beauty."

"No wonder why I don't give in," replied Allura, "he's a pig to think that!"

"You're right, he is," said Keith looking at her tear stained face, "your nose and eyes always get red when you cry, but do you feel better now?"

"Yes, a little bit.  Now that I've had a good cry," replied Allura looking at Keith and noticing how close he was to her.

"I've been so worried about you," said Keith while caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.  He smiled when she took his hand into hers.  He wanted so badly to kiss her to make sure that she was really here, but he knew that it wouldn't be right, that it wouldn't feel the same, that it wouldn't be his Allura.

For the rest of the hour Keith told her of their many escapades around the castle, and mentioned a few of her outrageous escapades as well.  Even before the nurse came in, Allura had fallen asleep in Keith's arms.  He quietly placed her back in the bed and left.  He finally felt relief from the worry he had carried over the past three days.  He wondered when she would regain her memory, but knew that he should be thankful that she's alive.

"So how is she?" asked Lance along with Pidge, Hunk, and Sven wanting an answer.

"She's just like her old self," smiled Keith, "but without her memory of us."

"Should I call for Romelle to come, it might help," asked Sven.

"Thank you for the offer Sven," answered Keith, "but I doubt that it would help.  Allura wouldn't remember her, much less recognize her.  By the way, has anyone found her journal?"

"We haven't looked yet," replied Pidge.

"That's alright," said Keith, "I'm going to go look for it.  See you guys later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Entering her room, he knew she would be angry with him under normal circumstances, but this wasn't any normal circumstance.  Allura had amnesia and she needed him to help her.

~Now, where would she hide her personal journal,~ he thought.

Looking in the usual place, between the mattress, under and behind objects.  He knew it was useless, if Allura could hide that bikini from Nanny, then she could hide anything.  He often wondered what she wrote in it and she almost read him a passage from it but . . . Lotor had interrupted.  He snapped his head around when he heard  noise and was relieved when he saw the source.

"Hey guys!" smiled Keith to Allura's mice.  "I'm surprised you haven't visited Allura yet.  I need your help . . . do you know where Allura's journal is?"

The mice nodded their heads and Keith followed them to her desk.  He opened the first drawer and saw it, unfortunately he needed the key.  Then the mice ran off to their hole and came back with the key.

"Ah, I see," laughed Keith while taking ahold of the key with the journal in hand, "the journal is easy to find, but the key isn't!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening the door quietly, he slipped in without anyone noticing.  She looked so beautiful to him, even with all of her cuts, bruises, and bandages.  Setting the present on the nightstand, he sat on the bed, and just looked her over, love filling his entire body.  Caressing her face gently, he leaned down and softly touched his lips with hers.  Smilingly he placed another kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back in a little while," he whispered into her ear, "I love you, with all my heart, with all my soul, and with every being of my body."

He quietly slipped out as he had slipped in.  He returned as he had promised, but what they didn't know would eventually come to haunt them again.  Lotor was rebuilding his forces and would attack Arus when he saw the right time.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:**  Please read & review.  Tell me what y'all think.  No flames please.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Voltron, it all belongs to WEP.  Please don't sue me, I'm broke!**

****

****

**"Lost Memories"**

Part 5

~It's been a month since Keith found my journal, I wonder if he read any of it. No he wouldn't, he's not that type of man. I can't believe all of the things I did! But most of all, I wish my hair would grow faster. Ever since the accident Dr. Gorma had to shave a part of my hair in the front, so to even the length I had to cut it. 

  I've started a new journal so I could sort out things. All of the boys are helping me relearn the Blue Lion controls. I'm trying to remember all I can, but nothing is falling into place. Arus has had some minor attacks from Doom, but no robeasts...yet. We're anticipating a major attack from Prince Lotor since it has been unusually quiet. Keith hates it when it's like this. Boy, does that man pace and worry; to top it off he gets anal all the time. He needs to relax, but he doesn't seem the type to want to relax.

  A lot has happened in a month, so much so that this is the only time I've had to myself. I was released from Dr. Gorma's care about a week ago. He says I still have to take it easy, Nanny and Coran will make sure of that. I've noticed from what I've read in my journal about my feelings towards Keith, that I'm finding myself falling in love with him all over again. He's been so patient with me, knowing the life he had with me before my amnesia. For his sake, I'm doing the best I can and trying to spend as much time with him as possible. I am still wearing his engagement ring, even though it feels weird to without my memories.

  I'm trying to get use to this castle, I never knew my father had this one built. Everyone's been so patient with me, I'm thankful to have people that care about me. 

                                                                                                            ~Allura~

"Here are the latest reports from GG intelligence," said Keith passing a folder to each at the table. "It doesn't look good for us."

"The activity on Doom has stopped!" exclaimed Lance.

"Right, that means that they could be on their way to Arus or already be here," replied Keith. "Coran and I will be monitoring the sensors every 30 minutes."

"Hunk and I will go warn the villagers," said Pidge.

"Lance and I will double our security checks," replied Sven with a nod from Lance.

"Let Lotor try and get past us!" smirked Lance ready for battle.

"Good. Just one more thing," said Keith slowly while focusing his gaze on Allura. "I'm sorry Allura, but you will need to stay within the castle."

"I will most certainly not!" exclaimed Allura as she heard a groan from Keith and Coran. "I will not let that Prince Lotor keep me a prisoner in my own castle!"

"Your Highness, please see reason," bargained Coran, "it is only for you safety and only until this attack is over."

"Coran, I will not let my people think that I am a coward!" countered Allura. "I was hoping to go with Hunk and Pidge to warn my people about the impending attack."

"Princess, I know we can't stop you from doing this," replied Keith staring into her eyes, "but please remember that your safety is our responsibility."

"I understand, I don't plan on doing anything foolish!" answered Allura.

"Alright,...Coran please," replied Keith and cutting off Coran before he spoke, "Hunk, Pidge, I want you to take your lions. Princess you'll ride with Hunk. Dismissed."

"Thank you Keith!" smiled Allura as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hunk, Pidge, watch her!" ordered Keith as he wrapped his arm around Allura's waist and then stared at her. "Be careful, understand, I don't want you dead!"

"Yes Captain," answered Allura as Keith hugged her. He reluctantly released her from his embrace and his eyes followed her out the door. He wanted to kiss her, but it wouldn't be right with her amnesia.

"Lance, Sven, get going on those security checks," ordered Keith.

"We're on it!" they both replied as they walked out of the conference room. "Well Coran, let's go check those sensors," said Keith taking up his folders.

In a village nearby the castle, Pidge, Hunk, and Princess Allura were helping to evacuate the villagers to the castle. But unknown to them was a dark shadow watching over Princess Allura, waiting for her to come to him. He would be patient this time, everything was going as planned, all she needed to do was to fall for his trap.

"Come on Princess," said Pidge, "we're done over here!"

"Wait, I want to check a few more houses to make sure we evacuated everyone," replied Allura. "Go on without me, I'll get back to the castle."

"What!" exclaimed Hunk. "Do you have a death wish against us? Keith would take our heads if we did that!"

"I just want to check over there," pointed Allura to a batch of houses down the road.

"Pidge, go with her," ordered Hunk, "I'll finish the checks here."

"Alright Princess lets go," said Pidge.

Both walked and checked each one of the homes. As they were checking the last home, Lotor's forces began their attack.

"We gotta get out of here Princess!" yelled Pidge over the noise of laser fire and grabbed her wrist. Just before running out of the door, a laser beam hit the ground in front of it. Sending a shockwave, which blew the weak door off of its hinges, into Pidge, and slamming him to the floor, knocking him out with the door on top of him.

"PIDGE!" screamed Allura and knelt to attempt to get the door off of the boy. "Somebody, HELP! HUNK, I need help!"

Suddenly, the dark shadow appeared out of nowhere. Frightened by his stature but realized that she needed his help.

"Please help me," asked Allura, "my friend needs some help."

"I can take him to my ship," answered the dark figure with a raspy voice. "Please I will need your assistance."

"Oh, of course," replied Allura as the figure picked up Pidge and the two walked to his ship.

Hunk heard Allura's scream and ran to its source to find her not there. ~Oh, shit!~ thought Hunk. Running to his lion, he noticed a ship take off behind a few homes.

"Hunk to Keith, come in Keith!" said Hunk.

"This is Keith, what is it Hunk?" asked Keith.

"Lotor's attacking here and," said Hunk.

"We know, we're on our way," replied Keith and cutting off Hunk, "just get Allura out of there!"

"That's just it Keith," answered Hunk, "Allura's gone. I heard her scream and then she's gone."

"WHAT!" yelled Keith.

"A ship took off in the area before I boarded my lion!" answered Hunk.

"Where's Pidge?" asked Keith while trying to stay calm.

"He's gone to," replied Hunk.

"Keith, there's a robeast!" hollered Lance.

"Just great. Alright, Hunk follow that ship, it might have Pidge and Allura," ordered Keith, "Sven, Lance, you're with me, we need to stop this robeast!"

Once in his ship, Allura helped bandage Pidge's cuts to his head, while the dark figure began to lift off. Noticing the ships' movement, Allura became extremely apprehensive about the situation and quickly searched the room for a weapon.

Upon returning to the princess, the figure said, "I moved my ship to a safer location, away from the attack."

"What's your name?" asked Allura.

"Don't worry about my name," he replied, "all I care about is your safety."

"Well, at least let me see you face to thank you properly," said Allura.

The dark figure removed his hood, and Allura said, "I have this feeling that I know you."

"I hope it is a good feeling," he replied.

"I'm...I'm not sure, I've lost my memories," said Allura, "but thank you for your help."

"You are very welcome my dear," he said taking a step closer and running the palm of his hand down her cheek. Startled by his instant affection towards her, she blushed.

"How do you know me," asked Allura as she backed away from him.

"We are lovers," he stated, "you are in love with me, and I with you. But no one would consent to our love, so we meet in secrecy whenever we could."

"But how can that be," asked Allura, "I'm engaged to someone."

"You told me that you didn't love him, that you have always loved me," he answered, "and that this engagement is out of convenience."

Allura still couldn't shake the feeling building inside of her. Screaming at her to get out, get away, and run to her safe haven. The figure noticed her distress and began to worry, hoping she would believe his lie. To make it a truth, he took her face into his hands, tilted his head down, and gently touched her lips with his. Increasing the pressure and deepening the kiss as he felt her struggle. That did it for Allura, she broke the kiss, slapped him, and backed away from him.  Now she knew she HAD to get out, she just had to.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I was hoping that kiss would help you regain your memory of us."

Suddenly, Pidge began to stir. The figure began to worry again, knowing that this boy knew his identity. Allura rushed over to Pidge and held his hand. Slowly he opened his eyes, all he saw was a blur, but his eyes quickly focused. Noticing Allura was safe, he looked around to find out where he was.

"Don't worry Pidge, we're safe," soothed Allura, "this man helped heal you and kept me safe."

Turning his head in the direction of where Allura was pointing, Pidge saw him.  Instantly he jumped up and grabbed a weapon. 

"Lotor," growled Pidge.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:**  Please read & review.  Tell me what y'all think.  No flames please.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Voltron, it all belongs to WEP.  Please don't sue me, I'm broke!

"Lost Memories" 

Part 6

"Lotor!" exclaimed Allura and thought ~No wonder I had those strange feelings."

"Guards!" yelled Lotor and ordered, "restrain these two and take them to the bridge."

As the guards handcuffed Allura and Pidge, Lotor traced her jaw with the tip of his finger and whispered in her ear, "you WILL be my queen, Allura."

"Never!" spat Allura.

"Take them," ordered Lotor, "I want to show your space explorer that I have you and I will wed you in front of him!"

The guards dragged the two to the bridge with Lotor following close behind.  Admiring Allua's stubbornness and relishing in the knowledge that she will finally be his.

"Open a channel to those lions," ordered Lotor, then seeing Keith, said, "Voltron Force, I have what you want."

"Lotor if you hurt her in any way, I swear I'll rip your heart out!" growled Keith.

"Allura, it's up to you," said Lotor, "marry me and I'll stop the robeast from attacking the castle or have your friends and your planet perish."

"She'll never agree," growled Pidge.

"Allura, don't do it," pleaded Keith, "we'll get you out of this."

"I guess I don't have a choice," said Allura and trusting Lotor would keep to his word.

Lotor walked up to Allura, caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, and then leaned in to kiss her. But Allura turned her head and he kissed her cheek instead.  "It's nice to see that you've come to you senses and realized that you love me," gloated Lotor.

"Lotor," growled Keith, "this isn't over."

"Last words from the defeated," laughed Lotor.

"Lotor!" said Allura, "you are THE most arrogant and conceited man I have ever met. And don't you begin to think that I love you, I'm only doing this to save my people."

Lotor grabbed her arm and growled, "You will know what love is, once we are wedded."

"Let go of me!" cried Allura, "you're hurting me!"

"Let her go Lotor!" shouted Keith and Pidge.

Suddenly, Lotor's ship was under attack by the Yellow Lion.  Allura took this advantage to get away from Lotor and to release his grip on her.  Without knowing it, Allura kneed Lotor in the groin.  He crumpled over in pain, but now was gripping even tighter around her arm.  He wasn't about to let her go, when he was so close to marrying her.  Feeling the pain surge throughout her body she let out a scream and tears were running down her face.  She needed to, she had to do something else to make him let go of her.  Pidge ran over to help her, but Lotor swung his arm around, knocked him to the floor and he became a bit dazed from hitting his head on the floor.  Thinking quickly, she kicked as hard as she could into his gut and that did it.  Lotor had released his grip on her at once and fell to the floor gasping for air.  Then the Yellow Lion reared its head though the hull of the ship.  Before Allura ran with Pidge to the Yellow Lion, she kicked Lotor across the face for assaulting her.  Allura ran to the Yellow Lion with tears forming in her eyes.

"Keith, I've got the Princess and Pidge," said Hunk, "I'm enroute to Pidge's lion."

"Good, we still have to destroy this robeast," replied Keith.

As Voltron fought the robeast, Allura slowly began to remember bits and pieces of her memory, but it wasn't enough.  Crying and scared from her abduction, she wanted to remember anything that brought her comfort.  But to no avail she couldn't, all she wanted was to have a good cry, and in no time at all she was fast asleep in Hunk's lion.

~~~~~~~~~

_"Keith?! What's going on? Where am I? Who am I?"_

_"You are Princess Allura, ruler of Planet Arus and pilot of Blue Lion."_

_"But I don't remember being a pilot, I can't seem to remember!"_

_"Yes you can, just believe in yourself . . ."_

_"Keith! Wait, where are you going! Keith!!!!!"_

_"You should have agreed to marry me Allura."_

_"I don't love you!"_

_"But you don't love him as well."_

_"Yes I do Lotor."_

_"Are you sure?"_

Allura sat straight up in bed, terrified that she might not love Keith after all.  She knew she didn't love Lotor, or did she. After reading her journal for the millionth time, she knew that she loved Keith and despised Lotor. ~But that was a different Allura," she thought.  She was so confused, the only was she would understand everything was to have her memory back. That in itself was an impossibility.  She need to talk to someone who could help her sort things out, to find out what was true and what wasn't.  Quietly walking through the corridors of the castle, not knowing where she would end up.

A lone figure stood at the entrance to Castle Control, not wanting to disturb him, but needed to.  Keith had heard the footsteps and turned around in the chair.

"Keith, I'm worried," said Pidge.

"Worried about who?" asked Keith.

"The Princess," replied Pidge. "Ever since we got her off Lotor's ship she . . . well she seems like . . ."

"Spit it out Pidge," said Keith with his arms folded over his chest.

"Hang on, I'm trying to find the right words here," snapped Pidge.

"Sorry," replied Keith.

"Anyway, she doesn't seem like her usual self, even with her amnesia," said Pidge.

"Well, the last time I checked on her she was still asleep," replied Keith. "When she wakes I'll talk to her."

"Thanks," said Pidge and left Castle Control to get a good nights sleep.

There was a knock at her door, which woke her. Practically sleep walking to the door she opened it and saw Allura with tears streaming down her face.  She instantly woke up to comfort her.

"Come here child," said Nanny as she opened her arms to Allura.

"Oh, Nanny," sobbed Allura, "I'm so confused."

"Come, lets sit and talk," soothed Nanny. "Now, what are you so confused about."

"Keith," sobbed Allura.

"Shhh, calm down," whispered Nanny while rubbing her back. "What's wrong?"

"Before my amnesia, I could tell from my journal that I loved Keith," said Allura with tears still in her eyes. "And now I. . .I just don't know."

"You know Keith loves you," said Nanny, "he always will."

"I know that," replied Allura, "but I'm not sure if I love him."

"Why?" asked Nanny.

"Lately, he's been pushing me to be the Allura he remembers," answered Allura, "but I don't know that person."

"Well, what do you feel in your heart?" asked Nanny.

"Nothing," she replied. "Everyone keeps telling me that I DO love Keith, but I don't feel that I do. I thought I was falling in love with him, but since he's been pushing me. I just don't know."

"It's understandable," said Nanny. "You have amnesia, you've just returned from Prince Lotor's ship, where God knows what he did to you. . .  Now, I'm going to suggest something that you may not want to do, but it's for the best."

"What?" asked Allura, curious to know what Nanny wanted.

"Break off the engagement with Keith," asked Nanny.

"No!" replied an astonished Allura. "I don't want to hurt him by doing that."

"Princess," said Nanny, "he will understand. You need time to sort things out and the only way to do that is by returning his ring and asking him for some time."

"But," replied Allura.

"No buts, just think about it," said Nanny. "It's the right thing to do."

"I'll think about it," replied Allura.

"Now, go get some sleep," said Nanny. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Nanny," said Allura.

To Be Continued 

**Author's Note:**  Please read & review.  Tell me what y'all think.  No flames please.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Voltron, it all belongs to WEP.  Please don't sue me, I'm broke!

"Lost Memories" 

Part 7

****

Leaving Nanny's quarters and walking wherever her feet took her, Allura had to think about her proposition.  It seemed like the right thing to do. . .but she didn't want to hurt Keith. ~He's an understandable man, Allura,~ she thought, ~he'll understand.  He alone should know that you need time.~ Soon enough she found herself at Castle Control.

Hearing footsteps again, he said, "Pidge I'll talk to Allura in the morning," turning his chair, "there's nothing. . . uh, Allura."

"Looks like you have the night shift," said Allura as she walked up to the console .

"Yep, graveyard duty," laughed Keith and then noticed her nervousness. "What's wrong?"

"Um. . .Keith. . . ." said Allura as she was twisting part of her nightgown, "um. . .we need to talk."

"Talk?" replied Keith and not liking that word, while becoming extremely concerned.

"Um. . .I need some. . .time," stammered Allura and removing her engagement ring.

"Time?" said Keith and worried about what she would say next.

"Yes, I need some time to sort things out," said Allura. "Lately, I've become confused and I don't know what to do."

"I see," replied Keith. "Why did you take off your ring?"

"Keith I'm sorry," said Allura with tears swelling up in her eyes, "I don't want to do this, but I want to break our engagement, for awhile."

"I see," replied Keith feeling dead all over while Allura returned the ring to him.

"Please don't be angry," asked Allura.

"I'm not angry," said Keith trying his last feeble attempt of wanting the Allura he remembered. "I understand, but how about this.  We start all over from the very beginning."

"No Keith," replied Allura, "I need time, I don't want to start over until I understand this thing I'm going through."

"What is this 'thing'," asked Keith.

"I don't know," said Allura, "I just feel confused about everything, my amnesia I guess.  But you're not helping any when you're pushing me to be someone I don't know."

"Okay, calm down," said Keith and taking her hands into his. "Look, it's up to you. Just  know that I love you.  I know that you need time, and I'm sorry if I have been pushing you.  I should have been more patient, I guess I just wanted my Allura back. Please forgive me."

"Keith, I do forgive you," replied Allura, "all I ask of you is for your time and patience."

"Well then, you have it," said Keith and kissed her hand. "You want me to walk you back to your room."

"No thank you," said Allura walking away, but turned just before leaving the room, looked at Keith and said, "thank you."

As soon as Allura had left he had finally shown the anger on his face.  He wasn't angry at her, but himself for not knowing better. He should have seen this coming, he knew that she wasn't his Allura, but he didn't want to believe it. Now holding her engagement ring in his hand, it was a harsh reality that he had to admit to. That this Allura was not his Allura that he had come to know and love.

~~~~~~~~~~~

~Its been a month since I broke off the engagement with Keith.  It took me a few weeks to sort things out, but now I understand everything.  Keith was only trying to hold on to something he had no control over. After that night we had another talk, and he told me that he hasn't been himself lately. I understood him, he was in love, and had just proposed to me before my amnesia, which is the height of anyone's love besides the wedding day. He's been dealing with this situation well since then.

   I went ahead and took Keith up on his offer of starting over again. He was hesitant, but it took awhile to get things going.  He still loves me, I can tell by the way he holds himself back from me. But I'm starting to feel something for him as well. I can't seem to eat, I feel all mushy inside when I'm around him, and when he touches me I get this tingly sensation all over my body. I guess it means that I am in love with him. I think starting over was the best thing for us to do.  Though I wish we could move along faster, but it's better this way for me if we take things slow.  Besides Keith won't let it go faster, oh well.

   Tomorrow I will be visiting Caspia, a village near the castle, for the opening of a new school and orphanage. I hope Zarkon or Lotor don't attack tomorrow. The boys say that I've been there before and that it's my favorite place to go to. I must go now and get a good night's sleep, or as Hunk puts it - "beauty sleep!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Keith!" said an agitated Allura, "you know the trail to Caspia, as do Hunk, Pidge, and Lance. So, stop babying me!"

"Look I'm just worried, okay," replied Keith raking his hands through his unruly hair.

"You always worry," smirked Allura, "besides you yourself checked those sensors five minutes ago and found nothing!"

"I know that," said Keith, "but I'm going to stay here just in case."

"Keith," pouted Allura, "I really would like you to come with me!"

"Sorry," said Keith and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "believe me, I would love to but. . ."

"But duty comes before everything," sighed Allura beginning to walk away. "Fine, then I'll see you later."

"Hey," said Keith as he pulled her back to him.

"What?" asked Allura.

"Just this," replied Keith as he held her face in his hands.  Leaning down to kiss her, their lips touched ever so softly, and their passion mounting. Keith regretted breaking that kiss, but had to before they did something they would both regret.

To Be Continued 

**Author's Note:**  Please read & review.  Tell me what y'all think.  No flames please.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Voltron, it all belongs to WEP.  Please don't sue me, I'm broke!

"Lost Memories" 

Part 8

****

Traveling by horse and carriage were Lance, Hunk, Nanny, Pidge, and Princess Allura.  Nanny had insisted that Allura wear her gown, which had taken up more room in the carriage than necessary.  When they finally arrived at Caspia, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge dove for the door all at once, but were stopped by Nanny.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked a fuming Nanny with her arms crossed.

"Getting out!" smirked Lance, "it's crowded in here!"

"Sit back down!" ordered Nanny.  Fearing for their lives they complied. "Now, Princess Allura is the first one to exit first," instructed Nanny, "then I will follow, and then you boys."

"Ah, Princess Allura," said Talen as he held out his hand to Allura," let me help you."

"Thank you," replied Allura taking his extended hand.

"Hello Talen," said Nanny, "how are you today?"

"Fine, just fine," replied Talen with a smile on his face that stretched from ear to ear. "Princess Allura I would like you to meet my beautiful daughter, Malon."

"Your Highness," said Malon while bowing.

"Oh, there's no need for that," replied Allura, "please stand child."

Allura had noticed that Malon was about ten years in age with angelic features and brunette hair. Talen was a middle aged man with gray hair, he stood tall and proud.

"Come, please let me show you around our village," asked Talen.

"That would be most delightful," answered Allura.

"And since you three have been here before, you may do as you please," said Talen while holding out his arm for Allura to take. "Now shall we go your Highness, Nanny."

Talen escorted Princess Allura and Nanny all over the village, showing them landmarks, newly built structures, and parks. They stopped for a moment at the village's courtyard.  Something had caught Allura's attention and was instantly drawn to it.

"I see you like our fountain Princess," noted Talen.

"Yes. . .it's beautiful, but. . .," replied Allura, "there's more to it."

"I don't know any history behind it, Your Highness," said Talen noticing Allur'a distress.

"There's something else. . .I just can't put my finger on it," said Allura, frustrated that she couldn't understand it herself.

"Your Highness, I'm sorry but we must get to the school and orphanage on time," Talen informed.

"Yes, your right, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," replied Allura.

Walking away from the fountain, Allura couldn't get it out of her head.  She knew there was something special about that fountain, but didn't know what it was.  Approaching the crowds of men, women, and children, she quickly put the thought aside to focus on the activities ahead.  When she had taken her place, and Arusian priest blessed the school and orphanage.  Once it was over, it would be her turn to speak.  Allura didn't plan on a long drawn out speech, she knew that these orphans wanted to see what their new home and school looked like inside.

"Princess Allura," introduced the priest with the crowd applauding.

"Thank you," said Allura, "I know all of you children are anxious to get inside to see what it looks like.  Well, you're not alone, so am I . . . I hereby decree that the Caspia school and orphanage is now OPEN!!!!!"

The children screamed their delights, and the adults applauded one another for their efforts and hard work.  Allura was taken on a tour of the new buildings by any child that got ahold of her hands.  Delighted to see them smiling and acting like children in Arus' time of war.  The children had requested that Allura read them a story for their nap time.  She obliged and read them her favorite Arusian fairy-tale when she was a child.

"And the knight and princess live happily ever after," concluded Allura and smiled when she saw them sleeping peacefully. She quietly walked out of the room and met Nanny.

"It's time for us to leave," said Nanny, "we were scheduled to be back at the castle an hour ago."

"Does Keith or Coran know that we're still here?" asked Allura.

"Yes, but we should leave," replied Nanny, "we've overstayed our welcome."

"Of course," agreed Allura.

Saying their good-byes and the boys groaning about getting back into that crowded carriage again.  Halfway home, Allura's mind drifted back to the fountain and why was it so special. She racked her brain, trying to figure out why was she so attracted to it.  If only she could remember. . .and like a light bulb turning on, she did.  She remembered why that fountain was so special to her - Keith had told her that he loved her for the first time.  Of course she slapped him for making her wait to hear that, but she confessed too.  Everything suddenly came back to her, it had just clicked.  The time they came to Arus looking for Voltron, the time she began piloting the Blue Lion, and everything else in between and beyond.  She even remembered Keith's proposal, looking down at her left hand, so busy with her other memories, she forgot that she broke off their engagement.  Now she was anxious to get back and tell Keith, he should be first to know. ~If I told Nanny, she'd take me straight to Dr. Gorma to check me over.  I'll do that after I tell Keith~ she thought.

Once back at the castle, she quickly exited the carriage and ran to Castle Control, while hearing Nanny give her a mouthful. ~Please be there Keith, please,~ she thought.  He wasn't there, she decided to run to the rec room, wasn't there either. ~Where the hell could that man be?~ she thought.  Then she ran off again, knowing that he had to be there, and he was.

"Keith," sighed Allura with a smile on her face.

"I see you had a good time," replied Keith noticing her happiness.

"Yes, I did," said Allura and put her arms around his neck as he placed his on her hips, "but there's more."

"More?!" replied Keith.

"Yes," answered Allura and played with the hair on his nape, "I remember!"

"What!" exclaimed Keith and held her an arms length away.

"I remember!" repeated Allura with her hands on his chest. "I remember everything.  I remember your proposal, when you guys came here, and when you told me that you loved me at Caspia's fountain."

"You do!" replied Keith with a smile that nothing could be compared to.

"Yes, I do!" said Allura, but shrieked when Keith picked her up by the waist and twirled her around.  When he put her down, she said, "I love you Keith."

"I love you too," replied Keith and brought her into his embrace.

Her face against his chest and arms around his waist, she cried tears of joy.  He had his head buried in her hair with his arms circling around her shoulders, not wanting to let her go, and cried his tears of joy as well.  Hearing her say 'I love you' made him realize that the last time she said it was just before her accident, which seemed like an eternity.

"I'm sorry," sobbed Allura.

"Sorry for what?" asked Keith crying as well.

"For breaking our engagement," cried Allura.

"Shhh, it's okay, you were confused, you didn't remember anything," soothed Keith and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "Besides, I'm partly to blame, I pushed you to continue an engagement with me when you no longer remembered us."

"Well, are you going to or not?" asked Allura.

"Going to do what?" asked Keith.

"Keith!" exclaimed Allura while hitting him on his chest. "You know!"

"Oh, you want me to propose to you again," smirked Keith, he knew it alright, but he liked to fool with her at times.

"Well, aren't you!" exclaimed Allrua with her hands on her hips.

"I I I I don't know," replied Keith.

"Keith!" exclaimed Allura then shot her nose in the air, when she saw him laugh, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey . . ." said Keith and taking her hands into his, "I love you."

"I love you too," replied Allura.

"Then here we go again," said Keith about to go down on bended knee, "you sure you're not going to get into any accidents that deal with your head."

"Keith!" exclaimed Allura. "And do it right!"

"Alright, alright," replied Keith trying to be serious and went down on bended knee, "I love you Allura with my heart, soul, and body.  Would you honor me and become my wife.  Allura, daughter of King Alfor and Queen Aurora, Princess of Arus, will you marry me?"

"Oh Keith," sighed Allura on the verge of tears again, "yes, yes I will!"

Hearing her consent again to his proposal made him jump for joy.  Taking her into his arms, he kissed her with all the passion he had pent up. It was a wonder to him that they weren't making love.

Watching over the two future King and Queen of Arus were King Alfor and Queen Aurora.  They knew that this time they would make it.  Alfor and Aurora were proud of the man their daughter chose to marry.  Keith was a "true champion," to Planet Arus, to Voltron, and to their daughter, Allura.

THE END

**Author's Note:**  Please read & review.  Tell me what y'all think.  No flames please.


End file.
